wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
WoF Ice-cream shop
Welcome to the Ice-cream shop! I'm Shadowhunter! And over there is Coyote, we run the shop! We make many different flavors of Ice-cream and we add cool toppings! You can customize your own if you want! Or you could join as a worker to help run the shop! We might need a little help from the public to run this shop! This shop is located near the edge of the Ice Kingdom, we don't need coolers by that! Though we have side shops located all across Phyrrhia! You can have popsicles and Ice Cream. This shop has many flavors we'll list them below! Luckily our Ice-cream/popsicles are free! No cost! Just come and pick what you want and we'll give it to you! I hope you enjoy tasting the wonderful flavors of are Ice-cream! Menu Original Ice-cream flavors, The Icewing's vanilla ice cube, This is a cold and sweet Ice-Cream cup/cone made from real vanilla beans and some ice-cubes to keep it cool for the Icewings! It tastes delicious! Though we may have added some sugar! There are frozen cherries on the top and marshmallows. The Sandwing's Peanut Pecan cactus juice, This is a sweet Ice-cream made from Vanilla beans mixed with peanut butter and cactus juice! It will heal any sanding wounds as well as taste very good! The toppings are some candy canes and a peanut butter Oreo in the center! The Rainwing's Mint blueberry, Nice and spice but sweet at the same time. It is made from blue-berries and mint leaves plus sugar. it's toppings are peppermint candies with small blue-berries mixed in. The Mudwing's Chocolate strawberry, This delicious concoction is made from chocolate beans and strawberries! It has little bursts of strawberries among the chocolaty taste of it all! The Nightwing's rocky road marshmallow, You know of rocky road Ice-cream, but have you ever tried it with marshmallows? Well that's what this is the deliciousness down to the core! The Skywing's Raspberry ripple blackberry, You must know of the delicious raspberry ripple! Well have you ever tried it with blackberries? That's what this is! A whole new flavor bursts into your system at the taste of this! The Seawing's Green tea banna, Green tea Ice-cream is basically made with green tea! BORING, right? Well try some bananas with this flavor to bring out it's true colors! Special Flavors Snow cream Made with snow (Yes, actual snow), and ice cubes. It also has a nice taste of sugar grown in the arctic with incredible animuses. Customized Coyote's Desert Cream Made with the beautiful warm sand of the desert. Hot fudge and coconut is added for an extremely amazing flavor. Shadowhunter's Strawberry vanilla delight, Strawberry with vanilla yum! Think of the flavors busting through your mouth as you happily devoured the sweet Ice-cream! Constellation's Peanut butter cookie dough, A delicious Ice-cream made from Peanut Butter and cookie dough + the sugar of course. Taste the delight with this awesome flavor! (Add yours in the comments below!) Workers Main mannegers, 1.Shadowhunter 2.Coyote (Closed) Ice-cream makers, # Delirium 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. (Open) Waiters, 1.Constellation Nation 2. Aquamine 3. 4. (Open) Cleaners, !. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. (OPEN) Category:Collaborations Category:Content (Shadowhunter the Nightwing Seawing) Category:Content (CoyoteTheSandwingNightwijng) Category:Places